The gang lose the sleigh
This is how The gang lose the sleigh goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Arthur Christmas. Thomas: Arthur, when you put the adress into the HO-HO or whatever its called, what did you see? Arthur Claus: A list of Trelews and I clicked on the first one. Ranyx: Which was not Trelew England! You do realize that we're in Trelew Mexico, right?! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. We are in the wrong Trelew!! keep running as police choppers arrive over head Sonata Dusk: into the sleigh Grandsanta, what's happening?! Grandsanta: They've been watching us. They've seen Evie. It's just like last time. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Last time? Thomas: The last time he took this thing for a spin. Tell them, Grandsanta. Grandsanta: Last time I took Evie for a spin. I didn't know it was the cuban missile crisis. I nearly started World War III. looks around as choppers fill the sky Sci-Ryan: We need to fly. I don't know about the Keyblade War. Thomas: World War III. Evil Ryan: They are a bit the same, Thomas. news comes on News reporter: Governments tonight are waking to news of a UFO traveling the globe at incredible speed. Bertram T. Monkey: That's us, guys! News reporter: The clearest sighting was at this tractor dealership in Idaho. Man: It had eyeballs on it's feet and a pointy little head. A boy in a black coat is with it. It asked me for a sign. Ranyx: Oh Primus. Senpai noticed me. Twilight Sparkle: We're on the news. News reporter: And from the trail in Toronto, these beings do not appear friendly. the North Pole Elf: Rebooting. see various news reports on the screens Elf: The talking train is there. Oh, and the talking unicorn with wings. Reporter: I'm getting reports of a steam train flying about. in Mexico Sci-Ryan: We have to get out of here. Arthur and I just have to go faster and higher! Grandsanta: I'm not going anywhere. I'm not here. Arthur Claus: walks over to Arthur Grandsanta: I'm sorry I've messed things up, lad. You see, the night I last took Evie out, when there was all that... fuss, your father came to me. I'll never forget it; couldn't look me in the eye. "Dad," he says, "Steve thinks it best you don't fly again. " "We're scrapping the sleigh. " Me only son, who used to sit where you sit, looking up at me. I just wanted them to remember who I used to be. I was a bit like you, lad. Keen as cranberry. So was your dad. You get old. That's all. Everything... changes. Arthur Claus: Does it? Ranyx: I was sure. Arthur? You know. Ryan could do the right thing like using the Keyblade of Hearts and stabs himself in the chest to free Meg's heart. Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. Arthur Claus: How can I write another letter saying Santa cares? Sci-Ryan: And how do we get back home now? Meg Griffin: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan